1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching and detaching circuit boards and, more particularly, to an apparatus for attaching and detaching circuit boards, in which the circuit boards are easily attached and detached to and from brackets for the circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, most equipment ranging from computer equipment from small computers to large computers to electronic communication equipment needed for networking usually employs a structure capable of attaching and detaching a plurality of circuit boards.
Such equipment is very diverse in operating environments. Hence, its generality makes up for a disadvantage of having difficulty in realizing equipment adaptable to all predictable operation environments.
In other words, a motherboard of the equipment is designed to handle only a basic function, and other functions providing different applications according to the operating environment are realized by option boards. The option boards are selectively attached and detached to and from the motherboard. Thus, it is possible not only to perform effective operation such as control on the relevant field but also to provide modularization on the basis of each function through application of the option boards.
However, in prior art circuit board attaching and detaching apparatus, there is a problem in that the user must fasten or unfasten a fixing bolt with a tool whenever the option board is attached or detached.
Furthermore, in prior art circuit board attaching and detaching apparatus, the option board is fixed to a face plate on one side and is connected to a connector on the other side. Thus, when the user pushes the face plate backward to connect the option board to the connector, or when the user pulls the face plate forward to disconnect the option board from the connector, a great force is required.
The following patents each discloses features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the inventive features specifically recited in the present application: U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0085720 to Arbogast et al., entitled TOOL-LESS LATCH MECHANISM FOR AN ENCLOSURE PANEL, published on May 6, 2004; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0210520 to Chien et al., entitled DRIVE BRACKET ASSEMBLY WITH FASTENER, published on Nov. 13, 2003; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0210515 to Rahmouni, entitled LATCH AND RELEASE MECHANISM FOR A PANEL OF A COMPUTER HARDWARE DEVICE, published on Nov. 13, 2003; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0210517 to Syring et al., entitled APPARATUS FOR RETAINING PERIPHERAL DEVICE, published on Nov. 13, 2003; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0151889 to Cannon, entitled BRACKET FOR QUICK INSTALLATION AND REMOVAL OF SYSTEM COMPONENTS IN A COMPUTER SYSTEM, published on Aug. 14, 2003; U.S. patent application No. 2003/0080568 to Busby et al., entitled LATCHING MECHANISM FOR SECURING A COMPUTER COMPONENT INTO A HOUSING, published on May 1, 2003; U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0046117 to Felcman et al., entitled COMPUTER HAVING OPTION CARD MODULE LATCHING AND DRIVE BAY PIVOT STRUCTURES, published on Nov. 29, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,800 to Lin et al., entitled EXPANSION CARD MOUNTING APPARATUS, issued on Feb. 17, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,879 to Salinas et al., entitled SYSTEM FOR LATCHING AND EJECTING A MODULAR COMPONENT FROM AN ELECTRONIC DEVICE, published on Dec. 23, 2003; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,451 to Feightner et al., entitled ADJUSTABLE GUIDE MECHANISM FOR COMPUTER ADD IN CARD RETENTION, issued on Apr. 29, 2003.